


Our Love Comes Back

by mitchievw



Series: I Never Dreamed That I'd Love Somebody Like You [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchievw/pseuds/mitchievw
Summary: The Sequel to Keep on Dreaming', Even if it Breaks Your Heart. Takes place after Oliver has been found on Lian Yu, five years after he left Starling City. Follows some of the Season 1 storyline with a vigilante Oliver and the formation of Team Arrow.





	1. Chapter 1

The hospital room was quiet, but Oliver could see the hustle of the nurses and doctors as they moved about their jobs, through the window of his room. He turned towards the window and looked at the bright lights spread out before him. He had been rescued from Lian Yu four days ago and been brought to Shanghai. When arriving, he had briefly talked to someone from the American consulate before he had been whisked away by the doctors. He had been poked and prodded before being given clean clothes and toiletries while getting shoved towards the bathroom attached to his room. After the doctors had left his bedside he had reveled in the quiet and was able to reflect as he cleaned up. He was back home and safe. He would be able to see Felicity, Connor, his mom, Thea, and Tommy again. But at the same time, he knew it would be different. So much had changed; it  _ had _ been 5 years. Oliver left the bathroom after showering, shaving, and getting dressed, and laid on the bed. Staring at the ceiling he wondered about what would happen next.

* * *

 

Felicity stared out the window as the plane landed in Shanghai. Moira and her had spent the flight exchanging the information they had received and communicating with their contacts in the American embassy. Oliver had been found by a Chinese fishing boat four days ago and had been brought to Shanghai yesterday. He had spent the day being questioned by the American consulate before being examined by the doctors. When the embassy had realized who he was, they had contacted Moira, and started processing the paperwork so they could bring him home. They hadn’t been able to give Oliver much information about Oliver’s health as they doctors hadn’t fully examined him yet, but they were able to tell Moira and Felicity that he would be taken care of by the best doctors. Moira had called Starling General so the best doctors could be on hand in the event of Oliver needing to be transferred to a hospital closer to home. 

Moira and Felicity held on to each other as they made their way from the plane to the car waiting for them to take them to the hospital. The car ride was completely silent and as the car pulled up in front of the hospital, their grip on each other tightened. They got out of the car as a man in a business suit, and a doctor walked their way. 

“Mrs. Queen?” The man in the business suit asked. 

Moira was silent. Felicity nodded.

“I’m Mr. Baker from the US embassy. I was the one to first talk to Oliver after they brought him here. And this is Dr. Li, the doctor who examined Oliver. We would like to talk to you before we bring you to see him.”

“Of course.” Moira answered this time. 

The four of them walked through the hospital lobby and went into a conference room. The men gestured for the women to sit down on one side of the table and then took their seats across from them. 

“As you know, Oliver was found four days ago in the North China Sea. The fishermen brought him here as he was dehydrated and had some wounds that didn’t look like they had healed properly. As soon as he was brought in he requested to talk to someone from the embassy. I arrived and found out who he was. We ran his prints, and confirmed his identity and then called you Mrs. Queen.” Mr. Baker stated.

The doctor continued on. “We examined Oliver and found that he had some scarring from serious injuries. Scars cover the majority of his torso, but there are no signs of infection or serious illness. Oliver should be ready for release tomorrow morning. At this point he needs rest, and to get back home. I would recommend contacting your doctor back home and checking with him within the next couple days.” The doctor paused. “I’m more worried about his mental health though. He might need to talk to a therapist about what he’s been through.”

Moira and Felicity had been silently crying as they had listened to the men talking about their Oliver. Moira cleared her throat. “Can we see him?”

The doctor nodded and stood up. “Yes. Follow me.”

Mr. Baker stood up as well. “I will bring his paperwork with me when I arrive tomorrow morning. I will be heading back to the office to complete the paperwork and get everything sorted.”

“Thank you.” Felicity whispered. Moira and her followed the doctor up to Oliver’s room. The doctor paused before he opened the door that would lead them to Oliver. “Please be conscientious of his mental state. He has endured a lot of trauma and needs time to heal. He needs rest, but we won’t make you leave tonight unless he needs you to.”

At Moira and Felicity’s nod he opened the door and stepped back to let them through and then he closed the door behind them.

* * *

 

Their eyes took in the hospital room as they walked in. But what mattered was sitting on the bed with their back turned to them. 

“Oliver?” Felicity whispered, and then started crying as the man she loved turned around and made eye contact with her. 

Within seconds he was off of the bed and holding her in his arms. She heard him whispering her name as he held her tightly, and felt his tears on her skin. Moira joined the hug at some point, all three of them crying and clinging to each other. Minutes later they let go of each other. Moira stepped back to let her son and daughter in law have a moment. Oliver brought his hands up and cupped Felicity’s cheeks. “Hi.” He whispered in a broken voice. He brought his lips to hers in a sweet tender kiss. When they parted he turned to his mom. “Mom.” 

Moira gathered him into her arms and rocked back and forth. “My beautiful boy.”

After a minute, the three of them made their way to the bed and the chairs. Oliver sat down on the side of the bed, pulling Felicity into his side, while his mother sat down in one of the chairs at his bedside. 

“So where do we start?” Questioned Moira as they settled down.

“I want to know everything. Connor, Thea, Tom-”.

“I need to tell you something first.” Felicity cut in.

Oliver quieted and turned to his wife.

“That first week, before we even knew you were missing, I found out something.”

“Yeah?”

“I was pregnant when you left Oliver.”

Oliver was speechless, staring at his wife.

“We have a baby girl. Her name is Eloise. She just turned four.” Felicity sat quietly as she watched Oliver take in this information. She could see the emotions in his eyes as he processed the fact that he had a daughter. 

“I have,” Oliver’s voice broke, and with that, the tears that Felicity had been holding in, flooded her eyes as well. 

“Yes. We have a daughter Oliver. She’s beautiful and she loves you.”

* * *

 

Moira sat quietly as she watched her son and daughter-in-law interact. She was so happy that her beautiful boy was alive and well. She had watched Felicity remain strong as she prepared for life as a single mother, and help take control as the co-CEO of Queen, CO. There was nothing her daughter-in-law couldn’t do, and now she had her husband back. Her son was also so brave and strong, making it these past five years. She was so proud of her family. 

Oliver and Felicity wiped their eyes and loosened their hold on each other.

“Oliver.”

“Hey mom.”

Moira leaned in so she could look into her son’s eyes. “Are you okay? The doctor said that you had multiple injuries that hadn’t healed correctly.”

Oliver’s eyes shifted between his mom and his wife. “I’m okay. Or I will be, now that I’m back home.”

“But the injur-.” Moira quieted at the look that Felicity shot her. 

A knock on the door sounded and the they all turned towards the door as it opened, the doctor walking in. 

“Mr. Queen, I was just coming to let you know that you will be released in the morning. They are bringing dinner around now, so we would like for you to eat and sleep well tonight before we release you.” Dr. Li looked at Moira and Felicity. “You are both welcome to stay here, and we can bring in a cot if you would like.”

“That would be greatly appreciated.” Moira replied.

“Alright I will get someone right on that. Now Mr. Queen, I really suggest you take it easy tonight. Eat all the food that they bring you, drink plenty of fluids, and get some sleep. It will take time.”

“Thank you doctor.” Oliver nodded. 

The doctor left and Felicity turned to her husband. “Do you want us to stay with you or go to a hotel tonight?”

“Stay with me.”

“Okay.” Felicity brought her hands up to Oliver’s face. “I can’t believe you’re right here in front of me.”

“I know. I feel the same way.” Oliver took a deep breath. “Tell me everything about Connor and Eloise.”

* * *

 

Felicity and Oliver settled back down on his bed, their backs to the pillows and their legs spread out before them. Moira had left the room to grab some food for herself and Felicity, as Oliver had already eaten. Felicity settled into Oliver’s side as he wrapped his arm around her. She pulled out her tablet from her purse and set it in her lap. “Where do you want me to start?”

Oliver sighed. “From the beginning.”

Felicity started. “I took a test the morning after you left; I was going to surprise you when you returned. When we got the news, I didn’t know what to do. It was all so much and Connor didn’t understand what was happening. Laurel and Tommy moved in for the most part as I didn’t know how to do it all. I took a leave from QC and Walter Steele, your father’s CFO, took up CEO when Moira couldn’t. She took it really hard and so Thea spent most of her time with Laurel, my mom, Sara and I. She was such a big help and really bonded with Connor and helped me so much. She has grown up a lot these past years. I eventually told everyone that I was pregnant, and that got your mother up and out of the house. My pregnancy was fairly uneventful, just Eloise being stubborn and refusing to evacuate so she was a couple of weeks past her due date.” Felicity paused. “She was born on June 30. She just turned 4 years old. Connor adores her and she worships him. They are almost inseparable. Connor is seven now, and he starts second grade in a month. He loves reading; he has quite the book collection. Thea is almost 18 and she starts her senior year as well. She has been interning at a fashion magazine in Starling City these past few summers, so she’s been applying to colleges that have fashion programs.” Felicity looked up at Oliver. “Do you want me to continue?”

“Yes.”

“So Tommy and Laurel decided to postpone their wedding, but they ended up getting married a couple of years ago. When I went back to work, it was part time, but I have recently found myself working as the Co-CEO alongside Walter Steele.” Felicity paused. “And your mom and Walter Steele got married a couple of months ago.”

“What?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow.” Oliver took in a deep breath. “Okay. Go on.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Well, let’s see what else is there? Um...Sara took off in the Peace Corp last year. She writes us an email every couple of months, but otherwise she’s fairly off the grid. Tommy has gotten completely cut off from Malcolm, but between his teaching job at Starling Prep and Laurel’s work as a lawyer, they’ve been making it. And I think that’s it. At least the important stuff I can think of.”

Oliver pulled her closer and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “I missed you so much. I love you.”

“I love you more.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and the kids finally see each other.

Oliver, Felicity and Moira stepped off the plane in Starling City. The weather was gray and rainy, as it often was this time of year in the Pacific Northwest. Moira had kept the media from finding out that they would be arriving today, so the only people at the hangar to meet them were Moira’s driver and the Queen family lawyer. Once they were all seated in the car and on their way to Queen Manor, Moira’s lawyer broke the science. 

“Mr. Queen. It’s good to see you well and back in Starling City.”

“Thank you. I’m happy to be back home.”

“Of course. I have been setting up a court date in the next couple days. It’s purpose will be to have a judge rule you legally alive. I’ll get it all set and let you know when it is. All you’ll have to do is stand up there with me, and there should be no issues. Does this sound okay?”

“Yeah.” Oliver sighed. The car fell silent and he sat looking out the window, taking in the city he had grown up in, that had changed so much, yet not at all. 

* * *

 

“Daddy?”

“Yeah El. Daddy’s coming home!” Connor yelled. 

Eloise looked at her Aunt Laurel and Uncle Tommy with confusion plainly written on her little face. They looked at each other and then Laurel pulled the little girl onto her lap. “Yes baby. Your Daddy is coming home today.” Laurel reached over and grabbed a photograph of Oliver and Felicity on their wedding day from the side table. “See? Look it’s Daddy and Mommy. They’re coming home in a little bit.”

“But Daddy’s not here none more.” El whispered. 

Connor pulled himself up right beside her. “I know. But we found him. Daddy was lost. But now he’s not anymore.”

“Oh. How did he be lost?”

“He was taking a trip and had to stop for awhile. We didn’t know where he was, but someone found him and now he’s coming home.” Laurel replied. 

“Okay.” El said as she slipped off Laurel’s lap. “Can I make Daddy a picture?

Laurel smiled. “Of course honey.”

With that El grabbed Connor’s hand and pulled him to their craft table. “Let’s make Daddy some pretty pictures Con.”

“Okay.” Connor helped his little sister sit down and grab the crayons and paper. “Daddy will really like your pictures.”

“I know.” She stated simply. “I’m a good drawerer.”

When the two were completely occupied, Laurel and Tommy stood up and headed to the kitchen, where they could still see the kids, but wouldn’t be overheard. Tommy pulled Laurel into his arms. 

“How are you doing?” Laurel asked.

“Fine.”

She pulled back to look her husband in the eye and raised her eyebrow. “Your best friend, or should I say brother, was thought dead, and now we find out he’s not and he’s coming back home. And you are fine?”

“It’s all so much. I can’t imagine what Moira and Felicity and Thea are going through right now.”

“And you.”

“Bu-”.

“No Tommy. You were raised by Moira and Robert. Oliver is your brother. Maybe not by blood, but he is. You are just as affected as they are. Don’t pretend that you’re fine.”

Tommy laid his forehead down on Laurel’s. “I know. I really can’t believe it. I don’t know if it will really hit me until I see him.”

Laurel smiled. “I understand. I don’t really think the reality of it has hit me yet. It seems so surreal.”

“Yeah.” He quickly placed a kiss on Laurel’s lips and then turned towards the kids. “I can’t wait for him to meet these two.”

* * *

 

Felicity laid her phone down next to her as their car came to a stop outside the house. It was the same house that Oliver and Felicity had purchased when they had moved back to Starling City after they had graduated from college. They had purchased it as a newly built home in one of the nicest neighborhoods in town. Set towards the back of the neighborhood, it was set on a larger piece of land then the houses around them so they had a nice, large, private backyard to go along with their two story house. They had wanted something smaller than Queen Manor, but larger than their townhouse in Boston, so they had settled on a two story house that boasted 5 bedrooms, a master suite, four bathrooms, a game room, a large kitchen and dining room for entertaining and a pool outside. 

“You still live here?”

“We.”

Oliver gave her a puzzled look.

“You, me and the kids. WE live here.” Felicity paused. “I considered selling it a few years ago, just because it was a lot of upkeep and it was just me and the kids. Mom quit her job soon after and she decided that she wanted to be a full time grandma so she started coming over everyday to help me out. Typically she is here during the day with El, while Connor is at school and she keeps up on the cleaning. Your mom sends Raisa over with food a couple times a week so that the kids and I aren’t living off of take out.”

“Still no cooking?”

“Ha. Yeah. Still haven’t mastered the art of cooking. I can make a mean grilled cheese now though.”

Oliver smiled, but then grew serious. “What does Eloise know about me?”

“Connor and I show her your picture all the time. She can pick Daddy out of all our old photo albums, ‘Dada’ was her second word, and I told her our stories so many times, her and Connor have most of them memorized. Laurel and Tommy are with them inside right now. I asked them to tell the kids that you are coming home, so they will probably have questions, but for the most part I think that they are just going to accept that Daddy is home.”

“Alright. Let’s do this.”

Moira, Oliver and Felicity stepped out of the car and headed up the front walk. As they approached the front door, it swung open, revealing a teary eyed Tommy. He smiled as he took in the people in front of him and hollered behind him. “Kids! Come here!”

There was a thundering sound and then two little faces appeared in the doorway.

“DADDY!” Connor yelled as he ran to Oliver. Eloise quickly followed him and Oliver scooped both of them up into his arms. 

Oliver raised his tear filled eyes to meet Felicity’s. Felicity ran her hand along Oliver’s back. “Hey kiddos. Let’s take it inside okay? Daddy needs to sit down.”

The group made its way inside, Oliver and Felicity taking the kids in their arms and settling on the sofa, with Moira in the armchair beside them and Tommy and Laurel across from them. Oliver looked around the room nodding at Tommy and Laurel and then took in his children in front of him. 

Eloise pushed herself up on her knees on Oliver’s lap. She placed her hands on Oliver’s face and looked him straight in the eye. “You’re my Daddy. I’m Eloise.”

Oliver let out a sob. “Hey baby.” He pulled his daughter into his arms as he finally let his tears escape. 

After a couple of minutes, Felicity ran her hand over El’s back. “Here baby why don’t you cuddle with me for a minute so Con can talk to Daddy.”

Eloise slid out of Oliver’s lap and onto the floor. “I’m gonna go get the pictures that Con and I drew for you Daddy.” 

Connor took her place on Oliver’s lap as Eloise scampered across the room to where they had left their artwork on the table. “I missed you Dad,” Connor said as he looked up at Oliver.

“I missed you too buddy.” Oliver choked out.

“Momma and I told El about you all the time. And Uncle Tommy and Aunt Laurel let us watch the old videos they have of you and Momma when you were kids.”

“Oh really?” Oliver shot a look across the room and Tommy and Laurel smirked. 

“Yep.” Connor nodded. “You and Momma were really funny.” Connor leaned in closer to his dad’s ear. “Momma had really funny glasses.”

“Hey I thought we weren’t going to talk about that!” Felicity exclaimed.

Connor giggled and hid himself in his father’s arms.

“Look Daddy!” Eloise hoisted herself up onto the couch. “I made you some beautiful pictures! I used all the colors see. There’s Grandpa Q and Bubbe, and Gramma Moira and Mr. Walter, and there is Uncle Tommy and Auntie Laurel, Auntie Thea, Auntie Sara, Mommy, Con, me and that’s you!” Eloise pointed out on her picture. After she was done she looked at Oliver. “Do you like it Daddy?”

“It’s beautiful sweetie.” 

It was quiet in the room for several minutes while Eloise and Connor cuddled into their father with Felicity also tucked into his side. 

Moira stood up. “I’m going to head over to the manor now. Thea will want to see you as well as Donna and Quentin so I think we shall have dinner tomorrow night. It’s almost the children’s bedtime so I’ll see you tomorrow. Perhaps 7 for dinner? I will double check with you tomorrow.” With that Moira quickly bent down to hug her son and grandkids and then she was out the door. 

Tommy and Laurel also got up. “Hey buddy. I’ll come over tomorrow and we can catch up then.”

“Thank you for staying here with the kids.” Felicity spoke up from her spot on Oliver’s side. 

“Of course. Let us know if you need anything, otherwise we will see you all tomorrow.”

After a chorus of goodbyes, the family of four was finally alone for the first time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! I am really excited for this story! Next chapter will see Oliver interacting with the rest of his family and friends so stay tuned!


End file.
